1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a seat support assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a height adjustable seat support. Embodiments of the invention further relate to a height adjustable seat post for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most modern bicycles include a rigid seat post that may be moved relative to the bicycle frame and clamped at a desired height relative to the frame for accommodating different sizes of riders and different rider styles. Generally, adjusting the seat post height in the frame requires that the rider be off the bicycle and/or may requires a significant amount of time and manipulation of the bicycle to achieve the desired seat height.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved adjustable seat post designs and methods of use.